Morgan Freeman
Morgan Freeman is a Hollywood actor who appears in South Park: The Stick of Truth and South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Role South Park: The Stick of Truth After Princess Kenny joins the Big Bad Government Guy's side, Morgan Freeman appears and explains why Kenny betrayed them. Kyle then asks Mr. Freeman why he appears when something needs explaining. He tells Kyle that the reason is because every time he does it, he earns a freckle (which he just did after that). South Park: The Fractured But Whole When you enter Freeman's Tacos, Morgan Freeman will explain to you how crafting works. Morgan Freeman can be fought by going behind the counter and hitting him three times, either by punching him or throwing Snap N Pops to him. After being defeated, he will consider giving Freeman's Tacos to The New Kid in his will. Abilities * Million Dollar Bitchslap: Deals high damage and knockback to a single enemy. * Fart Sensei: Hits a 3x3 tile range on his left or right, deals high damage and applies Grossed Out status effect. * Glistening Freckles: Charms an enemy anywhere on the battle field. (Does not work against targets with freckles) Quotes South Park: The Stick of Truth * "Because Princess Kenny was born a half-orc ...whose entire village was wiped out by humans and elves." * "You see, humans and elves lived TOGETHER in the forest of Hollow Falls, an elven queen fell in love with the orc known as Dandar - the first one to possess the Stick of Truth." * "They loved in secret and had a child, a beautiful little girl, a girl who watched as everyone she loved was killed in cold blood." * "And that is why she waited... and plotted... all this time. To take the Stick from you. For Princess Kenny is the true heir to the Stick of Truth." * "Because everytime I show up and explain something, I earn a freckle." South Park: The Fractured But Whole Story/Field * Turning down a selfie ** "Star of stage and screen Morgan Freeman is not prepared to take a selfie with you at this time." * Taking a selfie with the New Kid ** "Nothing left to do but document this moment in human history. With a selfie." * After Selfie ** "OK, let's never do that again." * Attacked ** "I wouldn't do that if I were you." ** "You're digging your own grave, kid." ** "Real cute, kid." ** "I don't think so." Battle * Battle Start ** "You think your farts are pretty bad, eh kid? Well, I'll be the judge of that." ** "You've gotten stronger, New Kid, I'll give you that." ** "You've got me on the ropes, New Kid...but I'm not out yet." ** "You have potential, kid. Maybe I'll leave the old taco shop to you at my will." (After being defeated) * Turn Start ** "Whatever happens next, just remember who picked this fight." ** "You sure you're ready? OK, here it goes." ** "You wouldn't like Morgan Freeman when he's angry." * Enemy Defeated ** "Consider that an important life lesson from the legendary... Morgan Freeman." ** "What the hell did you think was gonna happen, kid?" * Enemy Idle ** "You're deliberate. I like that." ** "Now don't rush into anything. Victory takes patience." ** "Most people don't realize it, but the quiet moments in the battle are actually the best parts." ** "Limitless possibilities. Next it'll be my turn and I'm probably going to knock you the fuck out in one shot, right now? Limitless possibilities." ** "You're trying to get in my head, aren't you? It's a good idea. It won't work, but it's a good idea." * After using Fart Sensei ** "Now just let that sink in." ** "Refried beans just do not agree with me." ** "That's called a kiss from the lips that never smile." ** "That's gonna leave some residue." ** "Smell you later." * After using Glistening Freckles ** "Listen to my heavenly voice and gaze upon my freckles. Congratulations. You've just been Freeman'd." * Attacked ** "Cute trick, kid. You learn that from your funny books?" ** "I'm trying to run a respectable restaurant here, kid." ** "Is this the end of Morgan Freeman? ...No, it is not." ** "Not bad, kid. I almost felt that." ** "Oh, nice try." ** "This how you get your rocks off, kid? Tormenting taqueria owners?" ** "This isn't particularly heroic behavior, superhero." ** "You got me where you want me. Or, do you?" ** "You've got a funny way of treating your mentors." * Attacked by Toolshed ** "Put those tools away before I shove them up your ass." * Bleeding ** "Huh, I'm not used to being covered in my own blood." ** "Huh! You nicked me! Impressive." * Burning ** "Easy with the burning, kid. This apron was a gift from Michael Caine." ** "Oh, look, I'm burning. What do you know?" ** "Ooh, that hurts." ** "We're still doing this burning thing, huh?" * Enraged ** "Morgan Freeman is about to go Mel Gibson on your ass." * Dialogue ** With Henrietta, targeted by Cigarrette Burn *** Morgan Freeman: "This is a no-smoking establishment, kid." Henrietta: "Not anymore." ** With Mosquito, attacked by Mosquito *** Morgan Freeman: "''I never did care much for mosquitoes." ''Mosquito: "''Could you autograph a burrito for me Morgan Freeman?" ''Morgan Freeman: ''"No." ** '''With Super Craig, attacked by Super Craig' *** Morgan Freeman: "You can't do shit to me, Super Craig." Super Craig: "Man, Morgan Freeman's kind of a dick." ** With Wonder Tweek, attacked by Wonder Tweek *** Morgan Freeman: "This how you get your rocks off, kid? Tormenting taqueria owners?" Wonder Tweek: "Sorry, Mr. Freeman!" Boss Fight Video South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_Morgan_Freeman_Secret_Boss_Fight|Gameplay by Boss Fight Databass Morgan_Freeman_Defeated_On_New_DIABOLIC_Difficulty!_South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole|Gameplay by Amy Nicole in Diabolic difficulty Original Soundtrack Video South Park The Fractured But Whole - Morgan Freeman Boss Battle Fight Music Theme|Recorded by xXSilentAgent47Xx Trivia South Park: The Stick of Truth *The way that Morgan Freeman makes his appearance, Kyle's response and the freckle appearing on his face makes a reference to the South Park episode "Obama Wins". South Park: The Fractured But Whole *Morgan Freeman will not fight if The New Kid is black-skinned, as "blacks have to stick together"; despite this, the player can still select Tupperware as an ally. *Glistening Freckles, an ability of his that charms foes, is powerless against anyone with freckles, including Captain Diabetes and Butthole wearing Freckles as a makeup item. This immunity still applies in the Danger Deck. *Morgan Freeman is the only enemy to ever speak in the Danger Deck. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Unfriendable Characters Category:Adults Category:Celebrities Category:Male characters Category:Main Quest characters Category:African Americans Category:Characters in South Park: The Stick of Truth Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coonstagram Followers Category:Bosses Category:Optional Bosses